


fallen

by blynrin



Series: there's no such thing as a fairytale ending [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post Apocalypse, Sad Dean, ew bad image nvm, in the brad pitt, sam in the pitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls<br/>Castiel is the one to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallen

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second ficlet done for this collection; yay!
> 
> also posted to my tumblr! (iwonthurtdean.tumblr.com)  
> these will come every three(?) days!

"Cas... I-"

Dean's voice croaks as the words die in his throat, lost in the darkness of his bedroom at Bobby's.  
He sits on the floor, barefoot in shorts as he silently prays to his angel; the apocalypse averted and Dean left feeling more alone than he ever thought he could.

The waves crash over him and he's sitting by himself in an empty room with what feels to be a chunk of his soul missing.  
It seems like an eternity of staring at the shadows and cold floor before Dean feels arms wrap around him. His hands grip, white-knuckled, into his guardian's tan trenchcoat. Tears began to trickle from the corners of his eyes, clumping up his eyelashes as Castiel holds this broken, righteous man on his lap and soothes his tears.

"He's gone, Cas." Dean mumbles into the crook of the his neck. He knows Castiel can feel him begin to shake as he tries to suppress his sobs.  
The one person Dean cares about thrown into the cage (for a world Dean would burn to bring back his Sammy) and the man can do nothing but attempt- and fail- to not cry into the arms of his angel.


End file.
